Once Upon a Time
by TablesTurned
Summary: A cute Jibbs oneschot. Set during Lost and Found. Based off the quote "Once upon a time i would have asked you to stay, and I wouldn't have taken no for an answer." Enjoy!


Title: Once Upon a Time

Author: Lost in Romance

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own this story or the characters. However I would spend my time very wisely with one of them if I did ;)

A/N: Okay so this is just a little oneshot. It wouldn't get out of my head after I watched a clip of the episode Lost and Found. It's a different take on it, so the details will be different than that of the episode. I just wanted everyone to know that I did it on purpose haha. Hope you like it!!

**Once Upon a Time**

"_Once apon a time I would've ask you to stay and I wouldn't have taken no for an answer" – Lost and Found episode 5.9_

Jenny Shepard sat down heavily into her chair in the study. Carson had finally gone to sleep in one of her guest bedrooms and she now had some peace and quiet in the house, not that she hadn't enjoyed the company of the boy but she forgot how tiring children were; especially young boys who seem to have energy to last forever.

She knew she should enjoy every minute of having the kid in her house. She should take advantage of feeling somewhat like a mother; an exhausted mother but one none the less.

This time spent with Carson had her mind wondering back to a time when having a child was almost an option. It made her think if she had made the right decision. She was, of course, grateful to where she had gotten; knew she should be proud of her accomplishments and she was. As of late though, a thought that had been in the back of her head was slowly creeping its way to the front. Was being in her position, worth every that it had cost her? Would she be happy the way she always pictured herself being if she had chosen a different path?

She had always laughed it off whenever Abby referred to Gibbs and herself as 'mommy and daddy'.

She had decided when she was appointed to this position that a family was not an option any longer. She had accepted it and moved on. Always told herself that you couldn't miss something you never had.

She never could imagine the way Gibbs felt losing a daughter. She could never picture herself being that position; how would she cope? She wouldn't be able to, she was sure of that much.

Thinking of Jethro and his Kelly took her back in to memories of a long time ago; a specific memory actually.

_Jenny and Jethro were walking down the streets of Paris; laughing and holding hands. They looked like a true couple in love. Jethro finally tugged her close to his side, slipping an arm around her waist making her lean in closer to him._

_They stopped when they got to a park. It was filled with families laughing with each other and just enjoying being together._

_The two fell silent for a few moments; just admiring the scene infront of them; both of them having similar yet different thoughts._

"_Do you ever think about it?" Jen looked up to face him but found him still staring at the people filled park._

"_Think about what?"_

"_Family. Or more so, having one?" He looked down at her after a moment. She saw something in his eyes that she had ever seen before. It rattled her on the inside for she had always been able to read him, know what he was thinking or what he wanted; sometimes she knew even if he didn't._

"_That an offer Jen?" He smiled at her but it wasn't quite reaching his eyes._

"_No Jethro," she gave him a teasing smile, "just me being curious that's all."_

"_Can't afford to have one. It would be too hard and dangerous. Not to mention unfair, with me being gone all the time. You ever think you want one?"_

_She looked into his eyes for a moment before answering. "Depends."_

_He could tell she wanted him to 'on what?' but he wasn't sure if he could bring himself to do so. They held each others' gaze until finally he gave._

"_Planning on telling me on what?"_

_She gave him a sly smile that worried him a bit and on top of that she had this mischievous look in her eye that normally he loved but they were in public now so he didn't think that look applied here._

"_You know what? I'm not sure I want to tell you." And with that she broke away from his grasp for it had loosened a bit since they started talking and she ran away ahead of him._

_It took him a moment to register what had just happened and then realized it was time run after her. By the time he caught up with it was pouring rain and all the families had cleared up their areas to go back home._

"_That wasn't very nice Jen," he said as he held her close, looking into her emerald eyes._

"_Well then Jethro, what do you plan on doing about?" She slowly pressed her lips to his in the start of a soft, chaste kiss but inevitably it turned into more._

A cough brought her back to the present, and her reflexes automatically went to drawer of her desk that held her gun.

"No need for that Jen, atleast I hope not." She looked up at him to find him smirking at her. He must of thought it funny to sneak up on her like that even though they were in the middle of case and her level of self preservation a little higher than normal considering she was housing their suspects child.

"Not funny Agent Gibbs. For giving me a scare like that, I should press trespassing charges."

"Wasn't trying to be. Decided to knock this time too. When you didn't answer figured I'd let myself in to see if there was something wrong. Came inside to find you daydreaming in your study; been standing here about 5 minutes. What exactly had you so concentrated Jen?"

"I believe that is none of your business Jethro," although she was sure he could tell because if she looked as flushed as she felt, he would know exactly what she was thinking about. Deciding to change the subject she asked, "What are you doing here? Did you not think I would be able to handle a child for one night by myself?"

"Must have been something good you were thinking about if you can't smell why I was here."

She must have been wearing a confused look because he held up a to-go bag of Chinese take out.

"You used to be able to pick up on this stuff when it was blocks away and you had a stuffy nose." He smiled slightly at the memory and aloud himself to even give a small, almost inaudible chuckle.

"Oh, well thank you. I fed Carson the dinner that Niomi had prepared for me, so I was just going to have a bowl of cereal if anything at all."

"I figured as much." He let himself sit in the chair across from her, distributing the food and utensils out onto the desk.

"A drink," she asked as she rose from her chair over to her shelf that held her bourbon on it.

"Not sure."

"Not sure? Really? I'm not sure I've ever seen you turn down a drink before Jethro."

"I still gotta drive home Jen. But maybe just one glass."

"Just one, of course." She gave a little smile a she said this. The truth was ever since that memory of Paris she couldn't help but almost blush every time she looked at him. She didn't think he had noticed yet and was hoping it would stay that way.

Jenny grabbed two glasses from the shelf and poured a medium amount of the alcohol into both. As she handed the glass to him, their fingers brushed slightly and she instantly felt the heat rise to her cheeks. This time she was sure that he had noticed, but him being Gibbs would not say anything.

They ate in comfortable silence, occasionally looking up at each other; the look in there eyes almost challenging the other to say the topic that was both evidently on their mind.

Jethro stared at the bit of amber liquid he had left in his class and decided to be the one to break the ice.

"Remember when I first made you try this stuff?"

"Oh God, I hated it right when I put it in my mouth. But you being so stubborn and adamant about that damn drink, you said I just had to get used to the taste. I believe your exact words were 'It's an acquired taste. Stop being so damn stubborn and try to broaden you pallet.' Never was good at resisting peer pressure. Especially from a superior." She smirked at him and she could see the laughter in his eyes as he remembered, not bothering to hide the smile that played on his lips anymore.

"Don't remember you having any second thoughts when you started getting used to it. In fact if I remember correctly, you quite liked the effects of it afterward."

"I don't remember you having any complaints either."

"Never said I did."

"Me neither."

They fell back into another comfortable silence; remembering what they used to have. Both of them thinking about how things could have been different, if some choices have been chosen differently. Neither one of them had ever doubted what they had, not even now, but they both questioned what it was between them now.

Was it just the heaviness of their past that kept this chemistry between them, or did their love really survive all this time? Just a little flicker these past years, but when the right is fuel is added, it can once again become a roaring fire.

Finally deciding that it was time for him to head home before his mind got carried away with thoughts he thought only he was having. As he stood up, Jenny stood up also. He looked questioningly at her and she simply replied, "The least I can do is walk you to the door Jethro, after all you did bring me dinner." He nodded his reply.

As they both got up and walked together to the door, they could both feel that there was difference between them now. Something had shifted from the time Gibbs got to her house and now. But were they going to admit to themselves, let alone each other?

Finally they had reached the door and Jethro pulled it open stepping into the doorframe. He turned around to face Jen, seeing if there might have been something in her eyes telling him to make this goodbye as slow as possible. At first he'd seen nothing and then there it was; a little flicker of something that he hadn't seen in a long time.

They just stood there until finally she said, "Thank you, for bringing dinner over Jethro. It was sweet."

"Not a problem Jenny." They just continued to look at each other. Gibbs was slowly leaning forward, almost completely unnoticeable and Jenny wasn't even sure he knew he is doing it; oh but she is fully aware. The ways his scent, something of the mixture coffee bourbon and sawdust, made her feel nine years younger. Then she made a decision.

"Once upon a time I would've ask you to stay and I wouldn't have taken no for an answer." She wasn't sure where she had gotten the nerve from but she did and now it was out there hanging in the open.

"This gonna be one of those times?"

She suddenly thought of an idea and hoped Jethro had a good memory otherwise her plan wouldn't work.

"Depends." He looked into her eyes and saw that mischievous gleam; he then recognized that sly smile and memories of Paris started to come back to him. One particular day stuck out. He knew exactly how to play her game.

She could see the recognition in his eyes and for that she was grateful.

"On what?"

"You know what," she replied, "I don't think I want to tell you." And with that she ran off towards the stairs and checked behind her to see if Gibbs was follow. She saw the shock on his face but that quickly faded away into a silly grin that she loved so much but knew very few people got to see.

He started coming after her and she ran as fast as she could up the stairs but Jethro was faster and caught her by the waist, bringing them both down on the stairs.

"That wasn't very nice Jen."

"Well then Jethro, what are you going to do about it?" She had that same look in here eyes as she had nine years earlier and it still had the same effect on him if not an even bigger one with all this time built up behind it.

Not wanting to push too much too fast, he lightly placed his lips on top of hers for a small chaste kiss. He looked into her hoping to find no regret, and he was thankful he didn't, but he found something else that he wasn't expecting. Annoyance. He must have gotten a confused looked because she answered the question that was floating around in his head.

"I'm not breakable Jethro, you _can _kiss me like a real person. It's not like this is our first kiss."

"I just want to do this right, because I have wanted it for a while now."

"Show me how long you have wanted it, then."

He had never been good at refusing her, so he placed his lips on top of her again this time with a little more pressure. He still wanted to get reacquainted with the feel of her lips against his; there was no need to rush things.

However the Director seemed to still think that this was so slow for her so she put her fingers through Gibbs' hair, pulling him closer to her. He seemed to get the hint as strung his hands through her hair and ran his tongue over her bottom lip, ask for entrance. She gladly granted him access.

They began to explore each other's mouth as they became reacquainted with each other. Gibbs knew he must have been doing something right when the Director could no longer suppress a moan.

Only did they break away when air was needed, both of them breathing heavily from what had just happened.

He could no longer stand the loss of contact so he decided to perform his ministrations else wares starting with nibbling on her earlobe causing her to let a few more moans slip out. She didn't even try to keep them in anymore as he made his way from her collarbone all the way to the base of her throat.

"Miss Jenny?"

Both their heads snapped up quickly at the sound of Carson's voice. They tried to scramble off of each and had barely done so when he appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Miss Jenny, are you alright? I heard some noises – oh Agent Gibbs, what are you doing here?"

"Just here to drop off some files. How ya doin' sport?"

"Um, I'm fine. I guess I'll go back to bed then, since everything is all right. G'night."

"G'night Carson," they both said simultaneously. Right when the kid disappeared to his bedroom, Gibbs started where he left off. This time though Jenny lifted his head up and he wondered for a moment if she regretted starting this.

As if reading his mind she pointed out, "My bedroom is on the other side of the hall. Farthest away from Carson's."

"To the bedroom then?"

She just nodded in reply and they made their way quickly to the bedroom and had a whole night of getting reacquainted with each other.

* * *

Okay well I hoped you liked this oneshot. Please be a wonderful person and click that little GO button, it would be much loved. Thanks again!

Lost in Romance


End file.
